Thirty Days in Twilight Town with You
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: Moving to a new town is never easy, and moving in the middle summer after a divorce isn't any better. Roxas, being a teenager with an attitude, doesn't take it with stride. However, there's someone that may make his time there a little better.
1. Day 1

_**(Day 1)**_

 _June 5th_

We had finally arrived in this new town, Twilight Town named after the beautiful sky color it had during the twilight hours. Our home was a small four room apartment above the flower shop that Mom decided she was going to run. I got out of the U-Haul van with my two brothers. I had out right refused to help unpack, well at least not until I got a look at my room. I already had a color scheme set for it. It would be white and black, yeah it seems pretty basic but I like those colors. And since we were finally getting our own separate rooms, I had to decorate mine the way that I wanted it to be.

Trust me, as excited as I sound, I'm really bummed out. I wanted to spend more time with my friends back on the island, the one that we were all born and raised on. Destiny Island. The place where my friends Xion and Kadaj were. It was my home, it was our home. I don't know why Mom thought that it was a good idea to just snatch us away from everything that we knew like that. Like anyone really cared about the divorce. We didn't particular care for it, until our older brother was separated from us.

I watched Ven and Sora, my twins I guess-we're a set of triplets-, grabbed boxes out of the van as Mom watched. I still hadn't went to check out my room, I didn't want to really. I was just not going to help them do any work. I didn't want to move and I definitely didn't want to help them move. So you know what, I said screw this and left to look around the surrounding area. It would be nice to know where I could go to get away from the irritation that Mom was sure to bring with her.

Two blocks to the right is a small little ice cream shop, Twilight Ice Cream it's called. Ice cream is my favorite of all treats and I had some Munny in my pockets so that was where I was going. The looks on Sora and Ven's faces when I came back after eating ice cream when they were still unpacking. That look alone was what drew me to the idea even more than just getting something to snack on. So of course I went in. It was cozy feeling, reminded me a little of the shop on Destiny Islands. It even had a small beach like them to it. I did help to get the town to feel a little better, but it would never be anything like home.

I looked around a bit more. At the counter was the cashier, it seemed. Female, maybe a couple years older than me, well I'm only fourteen but who knows. Jaw length light steel blue hair cut into the style of a bob and bright reddish-brown eyes. She was pretty, not my type but pretty. She wore the store's uniform, well I assumed it was since the logo was on the shirt and the apron. I wonder if she smiled would she look any prettier than her scowling face?

Aside from her there were a few other people there, not too many. They were gathered around one table towards the back of the store, about eleven of them. They were much older teens, looking like they could be around the age of Sora's boyfriend back home. Of course they would be older than me and sitting in the ice cream parlor too. All I had to do was not catch their attention and everything would be great. Yet, I knew better than to trust my luck. I had Dad's luck after all and it was pretty low, anywhere around 17-24 in rpg terms really. Either way, my luck stated that I would be bothered because I was the new kid in town.

So I carefully walked to the counter, hoping to only get the attention of the girl behind it. There were so many different ice cream flavors and it was like wow. There was the basics, vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, cookies and cream, cookie dough. Then there was exotic flavors like crab flavored, bacon flavored, garlic flavored, grape flavored, raspberry ripple, and even oyster flavored. There were a lot more than just that. Yet my eyes caught the flavor of my life, the one I always ate. Good old sea salt ice cream. Man it didn't get any better than sea salt ice cream.

"Excuse me, I'm ready to order now," I looked at the girl.

"What will it be?" she asked.

"Sea-salt ice cream in a waffle cone," I grinned.

"Alright. Let me go to the back and get your cone," she nodded at me.

I found myself drumming my fingers on the counter and humming an old rock song. I had a weird library of music in my head and this specific song was currently stuck. And strange enough, through my humming, I didn't realize that someone was coming up behind me. It was when I felt something on my hips that I turned around ready to swing. I blinked slowly as red entered my view. My eyes trailed up until I saw the face of a moderately peach skinned male. Red was the t-shirt he was wearing, though his spiked hair was red as well. Eyes narrow and sea-green, my favorite shade of green might I add.

"Hey there," he waved at me.

I only glared at him and tried my hardest not to punch him in his face, if I could reach it. How dare he touch me! He was not one of my friends, nor was he one of my brothers. I tried to keep my composure as it wouldn't be a good idea to just punch someone in the face while in a store. Even though it was needed, greatly needed at that.

"So it looks like you enjoy sea-salt ice cream. I know something else that's salty and sweet if you asked me," he gave a suggestive grin.

"..." I took a deep breath.

"Come on, baby. Cat got your tongue? Cuz I know where I want your tongue," his voice was so annoying.

I clutched the counter as tight as I could, watching my knuckles go white. How long did it take to get some ice cream? No matter how pretty she was, this was annoying. Pretty sure that this was also harassment.

"Come on, baby girl," he grinned.

"How about you leave me alone, dumbass? And if you must know, you pervert, I'm not a girl!" I yelled.

The girl returned after the biggest yell I have ever done. Her red eyes looked surprised but she scooped up the ice-cream to put in the cone. She held it up to see if I wanted more to which I shyly nodded.

The guy backed up a bit. He seemed to be taken back from my yell as well, just not as bad as her. I could hear his friends laughing at him from the table. Well it was his fault after all. Who just hits on some random guy they just met? Yes, I was wearing tight black jeans and a tight black T-shirt; but god you don't just hit on me!

"Two scoops?" she asked.

"That's fine," I smiled at her.

"Thirty Munny and thanks for putting him in his place," she gave me a little wink.

"What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing my wallet out my back pocket.

"He hits on any blond that comes in here. I hear he can be a good guy, but it's annoying that I lose clientele because of that. So thank you," she handed me my ice cream.

"You're welcome," I smiled and handed her the Munny.

"Name's Fuujin, just call me Fuu. How about you?"

I looked around and saw him sulking with his friends, "Roxas."

"I advise you to leave before he catches a second wind," she gave a small wink.

"Thanks for the warning. Catch you later," the smile on my face grew wider.

I left out the store, giving the slightest wave to Fuu. My hips moved side to side, giving a walk that showed a bit of sexy to it. At least I thought that was how sexy worked. Though I did hear a few wolf whistles so that had to be doing something.

I took the small walk back home, enjoying the sweet taste of sea salt ice cream. One lick, two lick, god it was perfect. The summer heat was pushing down on me and the ice cream was keeping me from complaining about it. Even as the sun was setting-man I need a watch, I hadn't realized it was that late nor did I pay attention to when we got here-I could feel the heat coming down on me. At least it was a pretty sunset.

The moving van was gone, replaced in the driveway was Mom's SUV. I walked into the house, well at least the store part to our home. Going to the back led to our home. In the living room I could smell greasy food that Mom must have bought while I was out. So with this ice cream I could have a burger or a chicken sandwich too? Man, Mom really wanted me to be happy to be with her.

Scarfing down the ice cream, I rushed to the kitchen. There was the glorious bag of greasy, delicious, perfection called McDonalds just sitting innocently on the table. I reached into the bag and was quickly hit. I looked around noticing Sora and Ven immediately. No, those two wouldn't have hit me. Only…

"Roxas, where have you been?" Mom's voice came from behind me.

"Exploring. Is that a problem?" Teenage attitude at one hundred percent.

"You didn't help unload, haven't helped unpack, but you expect to eat what I just bought?" Her left eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Well yeah. I'm your son, I'm supposed to have food," I shrugged my shoulders.

I reached again for another greasy sandwich in the bag. However, Mom had other plans. She grabbed my arm and gave me a stern glare. Why was she doing this? All I wanted was something to eat and that's it.

"Roxas, what's in the bag is for Sora and Ventus. I'll make you something else. Wasn't even sure if you would come back, you've been so adamant about going to your father," she pushed the bag towards my brothers.

I didn't want her cooking. I don't want a salad, cereal, or anything else. I want a damn cheeseburger oozing in grease.

"Screw it, I won't eat then!" I stormed off, up the stairs.

"Rox!" Sora called after me.

"Leave him be. You know how his anger is," I could hear Ventus.

I went to my room, glad that they left my things outside of the room. I opened the door and took my boxes inside. Huffing, puffing, and getting all my angst out. Breakfast and ice cream was not going to hold me down. All this because I didn't help with a stupid move that I never wanted to do.

I sighed and flopped face first onto the bed. The blanket was soft, really soft. She did something right. A white and black blanket with Bleach bedsheets. I'm a huge Bleach fan, Ven thinks it sucks the little bastard. I didn't even really scan my room, so I rolled over. The walls were black and white in a checkered pattern, reminding me of my bracelet. I had a desk on the right wall, a dresser with a mirror on the left wall. My window was on the right wall as well facing the building behind us. A bookshelf sat on the same wall as my bed. Pretty nice set up really.

And while I was surveying, I could feel my eyes starting to drool. No, I needed to stay awake to prove my point to Mom. Nope. I was knocked out, went straight to sleep.


	2. Day 2

_Heya, it's Kiwasaki again. I must apologize for the Peter Pan down below. Twilight Town doesn't offer a lot of NPCs, which was what I would rather have used. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, and Vivi all have their own bits in the story. So yeah, I am so sorry. I couldn't wait to finish this chapter, as I have been putting a lot aside so I could rewrite Our Promise is Broken. There wasn't enough Axel and Roxas interaction for me to just continue it. So that's why this is being put out. Love on the Battlefield is also being worked on, not a rewrite, the next chapter. As much as I love Basara High I don't think that will be coming out soon. I do hope to get a chapter out before my birthday though, if not Basara High then the next chapter of this. So anyway, please enjoy._

* * *

 **(Day 2)**

 _ **June 6th**_

I woke up around eleven in the morning. That was way more than twelve hours of sleep and I had to wonder how was it possible that I was that tired. Either way, I rubbed my eyes and hoped to get all the sleepy feeling out of them.

My stomach growled and I could clearly remember I went to bed without dinner last night. I was starved. Ice cream does not hold a teenage boy over. So with the biggest grumble that I could muster, I escaped the confines of my bed. Before my stomach would growl again, I went to the bathroom to use it and take a brief shower. My room was connected to one of the bathrooms in the upper apartment so wasn't I lucky. I don't think I could handle sharing the bathroom with my brothers again, especially not Ven. He took hours to preen himself. In the end, we still looked alike, so nothing he did changed any of that.

After my bathroom trip, and another three stomach growls, I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. I was hoping that someone was awake and made food. Cooked food would make my stomach feel wonderful after not eating the night before.

I made it down the stairs and to the kitchen only to see Ven eating some Honey Nut Cheerios. Ven being up first was new...Ven not burning down the kitchen in an attempt to make pancakes was also new. This was so not my twin. Or one of my twins. I blinked around three times to make sure that what I was seeing was actually happening. If Sora was downstairs then he would have surely pinched me. Then it really hit me. Ventus was already down here, before me, and around eleven thirty-five in the morning. Hours of preening...hours of making himself look exactly like me.

I wasn't a good cook either and thus I decided to just make myself a bowl of cereal myself. I looked at the cabinet to see if there was anything I was willing to eat. Lucky Charms was my favorite cereal, I mean toasted oats and marshmallows are genius together. My death would have to be from suffocation on Lucky Charm marshmallows, nothing else would be acceptable. I was highly upset that there wasn't a box of it. Mom got everyone's favorite but mine...hell she even got Vanitas's and he's with Dad. Oh wait. Did she forget that I liked Lucky Charms and Van liked Fruit Loops? That would be some major bull if she did.

With a glare, I poured a bowl of Fruit Loops. I wanted to be anywhere but at home at that moment. Who forgets their son's favorite cereal? It's not like I changed it often, I don't remember changing it at all. I was irritated, probably irrationally irritated, but one couldn't tell me that at the time. I don't think I've ever heard of someone angrily eating cereal, but there I was doing so. Eat spoonful was a crunch of anger that was followed by angry chewing, and irritated swallowing. It was a bit of an irrational mess the whole way through.

I could hear Sora's feet as he walked down the stairs. It was weird that the kitchen was where the stairs were, but I'm not going to fault the designer of the house. It really didn't help that Sora had a problem with walking heavy when not in his shoes. He looked like he just got out of bed, white t-shirt and red basketball shorts being all that he wore. His hair was always a spiky mess and well now it was worse than normal. He was so the adorable brother.

I gave a chuckle as I thought about it. If Van were here, he would have ruffled Sora's spikes and made him go back upstairs to change. It was Van that let us know "personality" of brother we are. Sora is of course the innocent and adorable brother, I mean there's nothing else that can describe him. Ventus is the dreaming brother, always having huge aspirations and wanting to fulfill them all. I am the confused and angry brother. I get angry easily and when confused that anger gets worse. As loving and sweet as our older brother sounds, Van is quite the ass and he enjoys being one.

Sora walked over to the stove, still wiping the sleep from his eyes. I watched him and wondered what he was going to be making for breakfast. He wasn't exactly a good cook, but he was better than me in the breakfast department. Two skillets were placed on the stove and he soon turned to the fridge to get bacon. Bacon and pancakes, it wasn't going to be anything else as we all craved pancakes in the morning. A trait from our mom.

After a second breakfast, in which Sora made some absolutely perfect vanilla flavored pancakes, we started a cleaning session in the area meant for the shop. Mom hadn't came downstairs yet, so why not? Well Sora went back upstairs to shower and change clothes since there was a huge glass window in the front. The cleaning session included moving plants to be in the light better, mopping, sweeping, dusting, you know all the usual stuff. It wasn't long at all, maybe around half an hour of getting things done.

So we all went back upstairs to see what we were going to do for the day. I wanted to head out some more, get used to the new town we were in. Ventus wanted to play his PS3 for the day as he had unpacked it the night before but went to sleep before he could play. Sora wanted to come with, however, he explained that one of us should at least make sure Mom was okay. It was a shame that I couldn't spend time with my brothers while being outside, but it was alright. I could always get bored and come back home with them.

We all went to our rooms and I decided to change clothes so I could go outside for a bit. I changed into a pair of tan shorts that stopped right below my knees, a black vest with a silver zipper, my x-shaped necklace, and my gray and black shoes with red velcro. I checked out myself in the mirror, working on the spikes in my hair so they would go the opposite direction of what Ven's did. My rings, one black and one white, were put on my left index and left middle fingers respectively. Before you knew it, I was running down the stairs and out the door.

For it to be around one in the afternoon, I was not expecting the sun to be beating down on my face. I shielded my eyes from it and started walking down the street, humming a slightly dark tune. The tune reminded me of Sora's best friend from the island, Riku. The slightest hint of a blush came to my cheeks, it never happened when thinking of him before. If anything thinking of Riku usually brought to mind his brothers, and more specifically his younger brother Kadaj. It was probably the heat making me think that I was blushing.

I wondered where I would go for the day as I had already went to the ice cream shop. Just thinking about the shop reminded me of the jerk from the day before and I really didn't want to catch wind of him. I looked up and could see a huge clock tower from what seemed to be northwest of town. That was the place that I was going to go, I wanted to be on top of it. I would brag to Sora and Ven later about being on top of the clock tower later too.

I continued my walk until I found myself in a dark alley, in the middle of the day. Alleys weren't common on Destiny Islands, only knowing what they are from television shows and movies. Even then you only saw them in the middle of the night. I wasn't sure how it was possible for the small area to be dark this early in the afternoon. Well I guess it's because there are a bunch of huge buildings around so they blocked out the sun. Still it was weird.

There were a few people there and movies have taught me to never trust anyone in an alleyway. Everything says to stay away from them and here I was going closer to them. It's not like I could just back out the alley and go a whole separate way to get to the clock tower. No, that would sound like something a rational and sane person would do. This was so going to be my fault if I got attacked.

In my hopes of being stealthy enough to not be caught, I swear I ran into everything. Several trash cans, kicked an aluminum can, broke a few twigs, stubbed my toe on a brick wall. I'm not even sure how any of those things were even possible, but it was. I was outed and damn were those guys not scary looking at all. They had to be teenage boys, not much older than myself, and were quite bland looking. A couple brunets, a blond or two, three with black hair, and the leader being a redhead. Not the redhead from the ice cream shop, no, a duller shade of red. Now did I think I could fight all of them and run? Hell no. I didn't even think I could take out the leader in an one-on-one battle.

"What's a kid doin' here?" a chubby brunet guy asked.

"Pro'ally tryna' steal our treasures," a blond looked over at the redhead.

The redhead looked between all of his underlings and me. I kneeled down and grabbed a stick just in case they attempted to jump me. It wasn't a new thing that people picked on the new kid no matter what could be considered the environment. I was new, trespassing on their territory, and could potentially be trying to steal their "treasures" so I was not to be trusted. Made me wonder if they could tell that I was new. They seemed a little off, and not just the butchering of the language.

My eyes went straight for the glint of silver that I was able to catch. Brown eyes narrowed slowly as he continued to look at me. I probably shouldn't have grabbed the stick, but I'm only here to defend myself. He walked closer to me, and it was easy to see that he was holding onto a dagger. No, not some basic knife, a plain looking dagger with a double edged blade.

"What are ya' doin' here?" he asked.

"He's come to steal our treasure, Peter," the other guys chimed from behind.

"Hush. I'm askin' the kid," he turned back to his group. Once they quieted down he turned back to me, "Why are ya' here?"

"Walking pass. Trying to get to the clock tower," I held my fear in check.

"No one goes through here ta' get ta' the tower. I think ya' tryna' take our treasure," he held the dagger out.

"How can I be after a treasure I know nothing about. I can honestly say that I am going to the damned clock tower," I looked around the alleyway, hoping that no one was coming up behind me.

It was hard to try to keep my eyes focused on anything. There was a kid holding a dagger in an attempt to threaten me, and this alley was open ended so who knows if another member of his group wasn't just sneaking up on me. I was scared, no doubt about it.

Someone touched my left shoulder and I quickly turned around. Have I ever stated how much I hated being short? I really do hate it. Turning only got me a good look of red and black. It's way too early to be dealing with these kinds of things and quite annoying even if it wasn't like one in the afternoon. My hair was ruffled and instead of being angry, I thought about my older brother being near.

"Don't worry about him, Pan. He's just lost and trying to find his way," an obnoxious voice I really had hoped to never hear again.

"Why should I believe ya', Flames?" Peter, well at least that what I thought was his name, folded his arms over his chest.

"Well I could just call my gang up and we not only steal your 'treasure' but make sure you never see it again. Got it memorized?" The redhead from the other day smirked.

"F...fi..fine. But keep tha' kid off our turf," Peter said, slightly afraid.

The guy grabbed my hand and we walked straight through the alley with no problems. I tried hard not to look up at him, but once we were back in the sunlight I couldn't help it. Black and red were his red t-shirt shirt and black sleeveless jacket. There was an orange keffiyeh wrapped around his neck and black fingerless gloves on his hands. Did he have no fashion sense? Leave the jacket and change his shirt white and sure the keffiyeh would work. Not that I cared or anything.

I wanted to say something, maybe a thanks or anything of the sort, but my mouth was refusing to open. Probably had something to do with all the fear that was running through me not that long ago. Fear isn't something that comes to me often so who knows what was going on with my body. I could hear all three of my brothers berating me for not understanding how my body works under fear. I was usually cautious about things, not running in head first like my twins. Its rare for me to go head first into anything that might be a bit skeptical.

It didn't seem like he minded the silence at all. He just squeezed my hand a bit and as much as I wanted to pull my hand away, I couldn't. He just saved me from something that was going to happen. If I can't vocally give him thanks, then this was the best thing. It wasn't like our skin was touching except for his fingers.

"You should stay away from that alley. Peter and his gang are some weird drug users," he looked down at me.

"Drug users?" I asked.

"Yeah, something called Pixie Dust. It makes people hallucinate and they see some weird shit called Neverland or whatever," he shrugged his shoulders.

I was going to get messed up by some drug users. In an alley, way too close to my home was a group of drug users. I just wanted to find somewhere to hide for a few hours after that. The thought that I could see them again and any time soon was an exhausting thought. I wasn't scared anymore, just not willing to deal with them.

"Where are you trying to go? I only happened to see you and Peter looking like you were about to stand off," he stopped walking.

"I wanted to go to the clock tower," I muttered.

"Why didn't you hop on a tram?" he asked.

"I'm new here, I don't know anything about trams or where they go or how much they cost or anything else that deals with trams," I glared up at him.

"Well of course you're new. No hot blonds in the slums, at least nowhere near as hot as you," he chuckled. "But you should do your research before coming out the house."

"What are you, my mom?" I scoffed at him and took my hand out of his.

"No. I'm just your friendly neighborhood Axel Sinclair, got it memorized?" he tapped his temple with his left forefinger.

I let out a small chuckle after seeing his gesture. He didn't seem that bad of a guy, but it was still a bit of a ways before I could trust him. It's not like I didn't want to after he helped me out like that, but he was still annoying. Twice in the time that he has spoken to me has been about my looks.

"I can get you to the clock tower, since you decided to go the backstreet way. Let's see, station heights should be a half an hour walk west. Then we go north for about ten minutes and we make it to station plaza," Axel grinned.

"Are you serious? Over forty minutes of walking from here?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"We can always make it to a main street and catch a tram from there. Better be glad that they come like every ten or so minutes," he tapped his left foot on the ground.

"Okay. Then where's the nearest main street?" I asked.

"For a tram to the station, we just go east for about five minutes," he grabbed my hand again.

He was an idiot. Axel could have graduated high school at the age of ten and I would still find him to be an idiot. Who in their right mind would suggest going the hard way to a newcomer? If I could have stabbed him with my stick, I would have. Why did I still have this damn stick?

I'll skip the boring part of making it to a tram stop, which was like ten minutes from my house. The tram itself was fairly cheap, ten Munny for an all day pass and three Munny for a single ride. Axel paid for both of us, all day passes for both. We took our seats near the back and I fell in love with the feeling of the town. Though the sun was high in the sky, it seemed to always feel like it was in twilight. I wanted to ask Axel about it, but he was probably too stupid to know the actual reason.

My face was pressed up against the window as the orange vehicle started to slow to the last stop. The tram ride was around fifteen or so minutes, as said by the redheaded idiot sitting next to me. I didn't want to leave, screw the clock tower. I wanted to see more of the town just like this, the complete safety of a vehicle that wouldn't just pick up people without Munny.

Luck wasn't on my side and Axel dragged me off. The clock tower turned out to be a train station that led to other districts in the city. My eyes widened when I really saw how tall the tower really was. I thought that it was just because it sat on a hill that it was easy to see, but no, it was at least thirty stories high. This had to be the tallest building I had ever seen. No matter what one reads in a book or a few magazines, seeing something up close makes a huge difference.

Axel only chuckled and pulled me towards the station. I swear he was not going to keep dragging me wherever he wanted me to go. At least, I kept telling myself that but I knew better. I was too amazed by the sights to even really move and if he left me behind who knew what would happen. No cell phone to call home and even if I did it wouldn't mean that anyone knew how to get here. I was going to have to stay with the redhead no matter how much I didn't want to.

I wasn't sure why I didn't expect there to be an elevator to get to the top, nor that the elevator would be one that you had to pay to get on. Thirty Munny per person and again Axel paid for us. I was keeping track, that was like forty Munny that I would have to pay him back, and eighty Munny for the overall day. Either he was loaded to be able to spend Munny like that or he was really trying to woo me. I was really preferring for him to be rich. At least I was hoping that until we reached the top.

Twilight Town was beautiful from this height. Everything could be seen, people the size of ants, houses, shops. My whole little neighborhood was easily seen just from looking out front. Looking east and I could see the ocean. This was the best thing ever and I couldn't wait to see more of the town through my own two feet, or the tram. We were the only ones up here so we took a seat on the ledge, front and center.

"I see you're amazed," Axel grinned.

"I didn't think I would see something this beautiful. I never thought anywhere could be as beautiful as home," I answered.

"Your home?" he asked and handed me a bottle Sprite.

Not questioning where it came from, I started talking about home, "My island that's home. A view like this is quite different from sitting on a Paopu Tree and staring at the ocean. I wish I could share this view with my friends. I bet Xion would like it best."

I didn't realize how much I said to a total stranger before I looked at him. His eyes had softened and he looked at me like he could understand where I was coming from. He seemed like a totally different person from the guy hitting on me the day before.

"This town has it's perks if you let it. Moving is tough and I'm sure you haven't been here long enough to really know anything about here, but I'm always willing to teach you," he ruffled my hair.

"Axel," I stared directly into his eyes.

"I've only been here in Twilight Town for a few years myself, trust me I know how hard it is to move. I got lucky and my best friend was moving here too. We hated it. None of our other friends were here, snacks weren't the same, things just felt completely different. A week after moving, we came up here and found something worth it. A sight this breathtaking isn't everywhere and we accepted the move. It doesn't take away from missing friends and wishing they could be up here with you. It does make things a little easier. You can just come here when you're feeling upset, lonely, or whatever," Axel had a faint smile on his face.

I didn't think of anything of the sort. I really thought that I was going to hate this place until everything fell into a routine. Of course I didn't have Munny to be coming up here whenever I felt lonely or anything. It was a nice thought though.

"Thank you, Axel," I grinned.

"Huh? For what?" he sounded genuinely confused.

"Saving me back in the alley and bringing me up here," I finally said it.

"No problem. A better thanks would be telling me your name. I already told you mine after all."

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you. My name is Roxas Strife," I opened the bottle.

I was happy up here. The two of us, a bottle of Sprite, and an endless sky high above. It was relaxing and a bit nostalgic. There were times on the island where I would stay out later than I was supposed to just to sit on the Paopu Tree. Van would find me and the two of us would sit there together with something to drink and something to snack on.

This wasn't exactly it. Axel wasn't like an older brother, but a very close friend. At least that was how it was feeling for me right now. A friend that I had known for a while and wasn't willing to let go of. Granted he was still an idiot, a perverted idiot, but he has his good side. Can't believe my whole view of him changed in a such a matter of moments.

"You know, you're cute," Axel broke me out of my thoughts.

"You can't go too long without reminding me that you find me attractive can you?" I punched him on the shoulder.

"In my defense, I have never seen anyone as cute as you. A shame really, I bet you left behind a real cutey back home," he grinned.

"I don't date," I mumbled.

"Then that means you're free for me!" he grabbed my hand.

"I never said I like men."

"Never said you didn't."

"That doesn't mean that I do!" I hit him with the bottle.

"Oh how you wound me," he placed his hands over his heart.

As jokingly as it seemed, I have never thought about being with anyone. I'm fourteen and never even held hands with anyone other than my family. Okay, except just now with Axel I guess. I didn't find anyone attractive on the island, not in a romantical sense. Sora liked men and Ventus liked women. Getting to know anything about what Van liked was such a hassle. So what about me? Did I like one or the other? Did I like both or neither? I didn't know.

It was like earlier in the day when I thought about Riku and somehow started to blush. It never happened before with anyone. So what did that even mean? Would I develop something for the redhead sitting next to me? It wasn't like I was going to just be like sure right now. Why did people think that being a teenager meant that romance was a thing? Why couldn't we just wait until we were ready for such a thing? Why didn't the media portray it in such a way?

I watched him as he pulled out a black smartphone with red flames on the back. In rhinestone the word "Sexy" was at the top of the flame design. I didn't ask what he was doing or if he was talking to someone with it. I didn't really care, too interested in my own thoughts than what he could be doing. The action had just caught my eye.

"I'm needed somewhere, so it looks like our time is going to be cut short," he rolled his eyes at his phone.

"Well that sucks. Guess I'll catch you later," I said softly to hide my disappointment.

"You really think I'm going to leave you up here by yourself? You probably don't know which tram to take to get you home."

"Got me there. But you have to be somewhere and I doubt you have time to make sure I get home safely."

"Pfft. I'll take you to the ice cream shop we met yesterday. I have to go just a bit further from there so it's not really out of the way."

I nodded at him and stood up. Lesson learned to never stand on the edge of the clock tower, it felt like I was going to fall. Axel only gave me a smile and grabbed my hand again. Still haven't told him that I was willing to be with him and he is just enjoying having my hand in his. It wasn't a bad feeling at all.

The elevator didn't cost to go back down and boy was I glad. I already was owing him a lot of Munny in my opinion and didn't do enough chores to get an allowance. A tram was already outside of the station waiting for passengers to get on. As luck would have it, not my luck either, it was the correct tram for us to get to where we needed to go. Maybe it was my luck since neither of us really wanted to leave one another.

The ride was quiet between us and I didn't look out the window at the amazing environment that I found myself in. I didn't take my hand out of his either. In fact, this was probably more comfortable than the first ride we did. Well no, not probably, it really was. I knew better than to think that he was going to start doing perverted things again.

"Roxas," he smiled at me.

"Huh? What is it?" I blinked twice.

"I was just testing out your name. It sounds so natural to say it and well I want to say it more."

"Here I was thinking that you weren't going to continue being weird in my presence."

"Nope, I am naturally weird and don't care about how weird I am."

"Great, now I have to pretend not to know you. What's your name again? Ajax?" I grinned.

"Oh ha ha. Considering how you've said my name twice, I think you've gotten it memorized already," Axel tugged on one of my spikes.

It was almost like I was around Kadaj again. We had a weird friendship dealing with a lot of insults and sometimes deep conversations. Axel wasn't like Kadaj though. The redhead was more perverted and had a Riku-vibe to him. It was strange, very strange in my opinion.

There we were getting close to the shop by Twilight Ice Cream. I wasn't ready to go home just yet, not just because I was enjoying my time with Axel either. I didn't want to go home and deal with my mom just yet. She was going to be a downer to my day and seeing as how I was only gone for like two hours, she was going to find a way to make sure I end up being upset.

We got off and again he ruffled my hair only for me to smack his hand away. He got away with it enough in my opinion. Had to teach him that he can't just touch my hair and think it was okay. I hated it. I hated anyone messing with my hair, no matter how soothing it felt at times. With a wave we started walking in two different directions. It was bittersweet, but it wasn't like I would never see him again. As long as I stayed in Twilight Town, I knew I would see him again.


End file.
